Fantasías (Klebekah one shot)
by Katielone
Summary: Han pasado unos meses desde que fueron convertido. El mundo es más intenso, y los sentimientos que siempre tuvieron ocultos luchan por salir, ellos también luchan por controlarse. Klaus y Rebekah tienen claro que nada entre ellos puede pasar pero eso no impide que sus mentes vuelen.


**Fantasías**

Era tan extraño vivir de esa forma en la que todo era nuevo y el mundo volvía a sorprenderlo. Hace poco que su madre usando un ancestral hechizo los había convertido en algo maravilloso y terrible a la vez. Eran fuertes, rápidos, vivirían por siempre; pero bebían sangre humana y les costaba mucho contenerse. Mataban a veces, no querían hacerlo, pero no podían resistirlo. Él sobre todo, tenía un hambre voraz. Una vez que empezaba casi no lograba detenerse. Las primeras veces se sintió asustado, culpable, una bestia, un verdadero monstruo. Su rostro se deformaba, sus colmillos salían, ¿acaso eso no era ser un monstruo? Una pesadilla. Pero a veces pasaba otra cosa. A veces cuando la victima gritaba, cuando huía y él iba detrás de ella, cuando lo miraba con terror o cuando sentía que su vida se extinguía mientras bebía de ella sentía una especie de placer. Un placer que definitivamente estaba mal sentir, pero que ahí estaba. Y Klaus temía que algún día no pudiera controlarlo jamás.

Otra cosa que había sucedido, y que lo asustaba más que aquella sed de sangre, eran las sensaciones. Podía escuchar todo con mucha claridad, sonidos que jamás pensó que hubieran existido. El rocío de la mañana, el nacimiento de un ave, el caer de las hojas a la tierra, una semilla crecer. Pero había más. Los olores eran más fuertes, lo que alguna vez fue exquisito lo era aún más, de manera casi suprema. Y los sentimientos que antes podían controlarse ahora simplemente no podían detenerse. Cosas como el deseo y la ira, el amor y el odio. Lo que más le daba terror era que esos sentimientos que siempre había mantenido ocultos en lo más hondo de su corazón ya no podían ser encerrados, porque siempre estuvo consciente que estaban mal y que jamás podrían ser.

¿Pero cómo decirle a su corazón que no sintiera nada por Rebekah? Si cuando percibía su delicioso aroma sentía que algo de él se volvía loco. Quería lanzarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y aspirar su olor de cerca, lamer esa piel despacio y besarla toda. No había forma de detener el deseo, las ganas de tocarla, de acariciarla, abrazarla. Se descubría buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella, aunque sea para acariciar su mano de una manera casual. Si, hasta eso era más hermoso que nunca. Hasta un beso en la mejilla conseguía hacerlo sentir el hombre mas dichoso del mundo. Una parte de él siempre había sabido que sentía algo más fuerte que un amor de hermanos por Rebekah, pero siempre había negado con fuerzas esos pensamientos, no quería aceptarlos. Solo que ahora no había forma de no poder reconocerlos, era bastante obvio que siempre la amó y deseó como mujer. Eso era lo peor de todo aquello. Que la amaba pero ella era su hermana y no podía permitirse siquiera intentar algo más con ella. Aquella certeza la lastimaba y le dolía profundamente. Cada que ella pasaba cerca y le sonreía casualmente para luego seguir con su camino una parte de él se sentía abrumada por las emociones y poco después empezaba la culpa y el dolor por amar a alguien prohibida. Si alguna vez esos sentimientos lo lastimaron ahora le dolían de manera terrible, lo atormentaban y lo hacían sentirse un degenerado, un asqueroso enfermo que amaba a su hermana, que no la merecía.

Los días pasaban y era todo una lucha constante. Klaus estaba seguro que algún día todo eso iba a pasar, que lograría dominarse y no estar pensando todo el tiempo formas de lanzarse sobre ella. Solo que ese día aún estaba bastante lejano. Estar cerca de ella era una tortura constante, pero una tortura sublime.

Ahora, al fin lejos del pueblo en el que nacieron de donde tuvieron que huir después de la muerte de su madre y la persecución de su padre, las cosas en su familia parecían haberse calmado. Elijah había logrado moderar su hambre, de Kol no se podía decir lo mismo. Finn parecía intentar siempre aferrarse al pasado y su humanidad, parecía que odiaba mucho ser quien era. Rebekah se controlaba bien, o al menos hacía todo lo posible. Él también estaba mejorando en eso de la moderación, aunque no era su fuerte ser discreto, no podía. Era una bestia después de todo. Habían vuelto a Europa y momentáneamente compraron una propiedad en Escocia, tenían planeado seguir recorriendo el mundo pero estarían ahí un tiempo más.

Aquella noche en particular estaban solos. Finn había salido con una joven del pueblo, algo aparentemente inocente y Klaus estaba seguro que así sería, ese tipo era demasiado idiota para planear algo macabro. Elijah dijo que había recibido una invitación de un terrateniente local e iría en nombre de la familia. En cambio Kol fue a divertirse, le advirtieron que no dejara mucho "desastre" pero quien sabe si haría caso. Él había ido temprano a alimentarse y se dio cuenta que solo estaban Rebekah y él. Empezó a llover. Rebekah dormía. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar su respiración, si se concentraba bien hasta podía olerla. Poco después empezó a sentirla inquieta y se preocupó. Su Rebekah estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Después de debatirse un buen rato entre ir o no se decidió a hacerlo cuando ella empezó a llorar. Abrió la puerta, ella estaba inquieta, apenas estaba despertando.

\- Bekah, cielo, ¿qué sucede? - le dijo preocupado. Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició sus cabellos despacio. Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas. Klaus las secó despacio mientras ella se iba tranquilizando.

\- Soñé con papá - dijo despacio - nos hacía daño.

\- No Bekah, eso no va a pasar nunca. Fue solo un mal sueño, yo jamás dejaría que nadie te haga daño - a pesar de la oscuridad le pareció notarla sonreír apenas un poco. Rebekah tomó su mano y la apretó despacio. Hasta ese simple gesto podía volverlo loco. La mano de su hermana era suave, imaginaba la suavidad de su piel y se veía a sí mismo tocándola toda.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo? Sabes que siempre he odiado las tormentas - él asintió. Jamás podría negarle nada aún sabiendo que estar tan cerca de ella era una tentación muy grande. Rebekah se hizo a un lado y Klaus se acomodó junto a ella. Estaba prácticamente conteniendo la respiración. La emoción de tenerla cerca era abrumadora. Se quedó rígido, tratando de controlarse y con temor de no conseguirlo. Ella tampoco lo hacía fácil, una vez recostado a su lado Rebekah se aproximó más. Posó una de sus manos en su pecho, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se pegó más a él, como cuando eran niños. Klaus decidió concentrarse en la lluvia, en los truenos, en cualquier cosa menos en la cercanía de su hermana - ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó ella de pronto.

\- Solo estoy un poco cansado.

\- Yo también - murmuró. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y lo hizo, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de la emoción de tenerla así y del deseo que lo corroía por dentro de tanto contenerse. Respiró hondo, se llenó de su aroma delicioso. Ella olía exquisito, su piel tenía un olor que lo enloquecía.

\- Nik, tú crees que... - se calló un momento, parecía estar meditando sus palabras - ¿que algún día todo esto acabe?

\- ¿Te refieres a padre detrás de nosotros?

\- También. Pero me refiero a esto, lo que nos hemos convertido. Mamá dijo que era para siempre, ¿pero tú crees que de verdad sea así? ¿Que pasarán muchos años antes que todo acabe?

\- Si es que acaba. No creo tener intenciones de morir, Bekah. Al menos no por ahora.

\- No, yo tampoco. Pero quizá algún día sintamos esos deseos, ¿no?

\- Quizá.

\- No quiero que nadie nos haga daño, juramos que estaríamos juntos por siempre y para siempre.

\- Y así será. Al menos yo lo cumpliré Rebekah, estaré siempre contigo - la miraba de reojo y la notó sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo sé Nik - se quedaron un momento más en silencio.

Rebekah había cerrado los ojos y empezó a concentrarse en las sensaciones que le provocaba estar tan cerca de su Nik. Nunca antes lo había percibido sino hasta ahora gracias al vampirismo. Cuando eran humanos lo había adorado, lo había querido por sobre todos sus hermanos y había sido feliz siempre con su compañía. Siempre creyó haber sentido por él un amor puro de hermanos, siempre supo que lo quería mucho, quizá demasiado. Y fue cuando se transformó que se dio cuenta que lo quería si, demasiado. Lo amaba. Se asustó de esos pensamientos, claro, claro... amaba a Nik, eso era normal, mamá dijo que los sentimientos se iban a magnificar. Pero ella no lo amaba como a sus otros hermanos, lo amaba de una forma que la asustaba. Lo amaba como hombre. Cada roce accidental, cada que él la tomaba de la mano, o cuando posaba sus manos en su cintura para ayudarla a bajar del caballo; todo aquello solo la hacían desear que la toque más. Miraba sus labios discretamente y anhelaba que la bese, que le haga cosas que los hermanos no hacen.

"Esto no está bien", se había dicho muchas veces. Tenía que aclararse, eso solo podía ser una confusión de su mente con todo eso del vampirismo, era imposible sentir algo por Klaus, era su hermano querido, no estaba bien pensar así. Y había provocado a propósito esa situación, le pidió que se quedara solo para poder estar así de cerca y que una parte de ella se sienta bien. En realidad Klaus siempre la había hecho sentir bien, desde niños su compañía le daba calma en los momentos de angustia y cuando él estaba cerca sus miedos se esfumaban, sentía que él siempre iba a cuidar de ella pase lo que pase. Lo amaba mucho y no podía perderlo por una tontería como insinuar que sentía algo más por él. Entrelazó sus manos con las de él, lo sintió suspirar y ella también lo hizo. Ser vampira era muy extraño, ahora sentía deseos de llorar de tristeza. Porque si, lo amaba mucho y dolía saber que jamás podrían estar juntos, puede que fueran medio hermanos pero eso no cambiaba nada. Era injusto amar tanto a una persona y no poder entregarse a ella.

Por un momento se permitió fantasear con que todo iría bien, en que si era posible. Quiso soñar que no eran hermanos, sino dos amantes juntos en la cama temerosos de dar el primer paso. Imaginó que sería él quien buscaría suavemente sus labios y ella cerraría los ojos. Entonces él empezaría a besarla despacio, con timidez. Se mirarían a los ojos y sabrían que no iban a poder seguir negando lo que sentían. Se besarían con intensidad, liberando al fin todas esas tensiones que los habían detenido, se devorarían los labios, casi no podrían respirar. Y él estaría de pronto sobre ella. Imaginar todo el cuerpo de Klaus sobre el suyo la hizo temblar de deseo. Sin querer se mordió los labios, Lo tenía al lado pero soñaba con él encima de ella, Lo imaginó besando su cuello, imaginó sus manos metiéndose debajo de la túnica y tocándola. Sin querer Rebekah se acercó un poco más, quizá intentando hacer un poco más real aquella fantasía.

Y Klaus estaba rígido. Ella se había acercado aún más y podía sentir sus senos rozando sus pechos. Le fue imposible no notar que sus pezones estaban erectos y temió no poder contenerse más. Se veía a sí mismo echándole en la cama, quitándole la túnica. Casi podía ver sus senos apenas iluminados bajo la luz de la luna. Veía sus pezones pidiéndole que los toque. Y él los tocaba apenas con las yemas de los dedos, muy despacio. Sentía que su erección crecía de solo imaginar que sus dedos los tocaban circularmente y luego los apretaba duro. Se imaginó inclinándose sobre ellos, aspirando el aroma de su piel. Su lengua salía lentamente y se posaba en la punta de uno de ellos apenas un poco, luego lo lamía a su antojo de arriba a abajo, rodeándolo por todos lados y finalmente mordiéndolo. Casi podía imaginar un fuerte gemido.

Rebekah casi podía imaginar que sentía la erección de Klaus rozándole las piernas. Imaginó que su mano se había posado en su intimidad y que sus dedos la tocaban toda, que la preparaban para aquel momento cumbre. Los imaginaba a los dos desnudos, él sobre ella y ella arañando su espalda, besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Y de pronto imaginaba que Klaus rompía todas las barreras al penetrarla despacio. Se imaginaba a sí misma sintiendo tanto placer que iba a explotar, gimiendo tan fuerte que todos podrían escucharla. Y Klaus también imaginó que entraba en ella, podía permitirse tener fantasías con ese momento porque sabía exactamente como lo haría. Primero despacio marcando un ritmo lento, luego iría duro, con la fuerza necesaria para destrozar a cualquier mortal, pero a ella no. Ella le pediría más y más, él no pararía hasta explotar. La haría ponerse sobre él, montarlo sin parar. Casi podía ver sus senos saltando y él levantando las manos para apretarlos mientras Rebekah buscaba sentirlo más dentro de sí que nunca, llenándose toda de él.

Lo demás ambos solo podían imaginarlo pero sabían que jamás podrían sentirlo, o que esa fantasía ni siquiera se acercaría al verdadero placer que sentirían si llegaba a suceder de verdad. El orgasmo llegaría y ellos lanzarían un grito desde lo más hondo de ellos. Klaus imaginó que al llegar a la cumbre la mordería, bebería su sangre caliente y se sentiría en el cielo. Rebekah también imaginó que la mordería y que se sentiría volar con eso.

Pero había acabado. Una fantasía más, algo que no sucedería nunca, que no podía permitir que pasara por nada del mundo. Un sentimiento que deberían aprender a controlar por el bien de la familia. Sentimientos y deseos que esconderían por mil años. Ella se durmió con una sonrisa, él cerró los ojos. Nunca podría ser.

* * *

bueno amores espero les haya gustado este breve one shot kjnvjsfnv saben que los alucino incestuosamente mal, seguiré escribiendo poco a poco sobre ellos, solo pido paciencia =(


End file.
